streamteammappingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Insults
War of Insults (S2) This page is in need of serious updating, any help is appreciated. War of Insults was a conflict between the Neo Meme League countries, BDSM, BLM SSR, Jihadi Emirates (indirectly), and Doggostan, which resulted in the direct destruction of Doggostan as a sovereign nation and its puppets. As the name entails the, the war, was over the disagreeing of claimed land from the NML and doggostan and its puppets. The war happened after, The leader of the kek empire, Dra insulted Efe, causing a back and forth. The War The war occurred on Season 2 Episode 2 and was the first war of the season. The Neo Meme League was very aggressive with it's demands over the break, and when CTRL Z Empire left the alliance, as well as the Order, it looked as if the immensely strong Doggostan would destroy them. But they gained a few more allies, The Scottish Fascists, and Drakebellistan. When the war broke out, The Jihadi Emirates initially sent the NML 1.6 Million troops to help with the war effort out of complete surprise. This alone put the NML ahead on troop count. Then BLM SSR, BDSM, and Memelordia all sent troops to help as well. Even CTRL Z re joined the alliance during the war because they saw victory on the horizon. The only nation to send support to Doggostan, looking desperate for allies, was Vermont, who sent 185000 troops. After two devastating pushes on the main front into Doggostan, The Doggostani army was left with just 200000 men, who decided to stand and fight, and not surrender. They were crushed, and the doggo homeland was secured by the NML. On Illuminati Land, Persian forces pushed 800000 men against the defending 500000 doggo troops. Persia had one swift victory, capturing 200000 Doggo troops by the time the mainland was captured. In Zackistan, a puppet of Doggostan, seeing the incoming Kek army of 1.2 million men, the royal family fled to Putin's Island, and it is not known whether they were welcomed, or killed on sight. The Zackistani Military capitulated before kek forces even crossed the border, due to a, anarchist revolution, which plunged it into chaos. The Kek Military entered the nation and established order. With The Doggo surrender, King Efe gave one last speech before he was self banished. The land was divided up, and most continues that participated got a large amount of land and power. Treaty of The Husky Kek Empire: The Kek Empire received a small portion of land from Doggostan as well as completely annexing Zackistan. Persia: Received a piece of land from western Doggostan while taking over the majority of Illuminati land. New Jihadi Emirates: Received all of Northern Doggostan (turning it into a colony) and gained a small port/base in Illuminati land. The Neo Meme League also owes a troop debt to the Jihadi Emirates. The Order: Small area in Western Doggostan Carthage: Land Grabs and colony in Illuminati land. Byzantium Scots and DrakeBellistan: Large land gains in former Doggo and puppet territory